


Aboard the MSBY Black Jackals

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Lovers, M/M, Slight Character Death, back stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Miya Osamu did not sign up for this shit when he joined as a crewmember of the MSBY Black Jackals ship.There is an imposter among them.Who will survive until the end?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Aboard the MSBY Black Jackals

**Author's Note:**

> Been seeing so many threads and pics on Twitter of the game Among Us and just had this idea for Osamu and Akaashi being thrown into the game so here it is. Just wrote it for shits and giggles and hey, its OsaAka so why not?
> 
> I haven't played the game before but I did try to watch some Youtube videos about it so don't mind if it doesn't follow the game 100%!
> 
> Enjoy!

Osamu definitely did not sign up for this shit.

When he got the offer to get onboard the latest ship to space, the MSBY Black Jackals along with his fiancé, of course he would jump the gun and go for the voyage. How many people had the chance to go to outer space with the one they loved? They had free food, good entertainment, all you could eat buffet for a month, a jacuzzi and a waterbed he could share with Akaashi…

The only downside is that he had to do some maintenance work around the ship but that was pretty basic. It only involved simple tasks of fixing wires and repairing things around the ship.

Of course, it had to all go to shit when the first killing happened.

It all started with Inunaki stumbling across a very much beheaded Bokuto in one of the corridors, keycard in hand from trying to access a door. The poor man had screamed and called for help, trying to get people to realise that despite all of them being friends for many years, someone was trying to kill them. Of course, that set off a chain of events that led to everyone suspecting each other, to the point of them having to sit down for a meeting when the ship made a very unexpected and haunting message.

There was an imposter among them who will kill them one by one until only they remain or they are killed.

There was no escape.

Only one person may survive.

It was kill or be killed.

If someone had discovered a dead crew member, everyone in the team has to gather and vote for someone to be thrown out of the ship. If they do not, all of them will die, leaving all the men to ponder on who was the poor soul to get executed for something they might not have even committed.

In the end, poor Inunaki got thrown off the ship, everyone thinking that he must have been the one to kill Bokuto since he had been the one to find the body.

That was just the beginning of their problems.

One by one, each MSBY Black Jackal crew member was hunted down and killed in horrifying ways.

Tomas was found beheaded in the toilet of all places, the bone in his neck visible as Barnes screamed for help. No one would believe him that he was the one who found the corpse and believed him to be the murderer, the man getting thrown off the ship only for them to realise the killer was still out there when their captain was killed trying to repair some panels in the reactor chamber.

This time, the unfortunate soul found at the scene of the crime was none other than Miya Atsumu, Osamu’s annoying twin brother who was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing being he managed to get on board this ship and a curse that he was now stuck in a hellhole where he could die at any moment.

“Atsumu-san, you wouldn’t have killed them right? Why would you kill Bokuto-san?” Hinata shouted as he slammed a fist onto the table. The man in question tugged at his hair, trailing blood in his blonde locks from having held onto the body of his dead captain as he screamed for help earlier.

“I told you Shouyou! I did not freaking kill them! as if I would kill Bokkun!” Atsumu shrieked as Hinata pressed his palms against his eyes. The youngest member of the crew had yet to catch a single wink of sleep the entire time, too afraid to shut his eyes in case he was taken out in his sleep. The others weren’t fairing well either; Osamu himself had been on an adrenaline rush that didn’t die down for the past 48 hours and he swore his brain was playing tricks on him.

“If you think someone would kill Meian-san or Bokkun, why don’t you suspect someone else? I wouldn’t kill them, no way. As if I would betray my own team!” Atsumu snarled as he turned to Osamu, the crewmember flinching as his twin’s eyes moved to land on his fiancé. Akaashi was shaking in his boots, his eyes ringed with dark circles as his fingers twitched. The fox’s face curled into a snarl as he pointed a finger at Akaashi, never once wavering as he snapped, “I think I know who our killer is.”

“Akaashi-san? Hell no. He wouldn’t kill Bokuto-san, they’re best friends, right?” Hinata yelled as Sakusa groaned, “Please stop screaming. It's making my ears hurt.”

“Tsumu, I know you’re jealous I’m getting married soon but you don’t have to go accusing him!” Osamu yelled as Atsumu snarled, “Don’t go making excuses. Don’t you think is funny he hasn’t been targeted. He should be the easiest to get too since he was always working in such isolated areas, not like Meian who was working in the reactor and Bokkun trying to open a damn door!”

“As if those are enough proof to throw him out!”

“What is your proof that he is innocent?! For all we know, you could be the imposter as well in cahoots with him? You may be my twin, Samu, but never have I once stop wishing that I should have eaten you in the womb,” Atsumu snarled as Hinata sobbed, “Please, let’s not fight.” Osamu’s hands were shaking as he tried to calm himself, Akaashi slowly slipping his hand into his to give him a light squeeze.

“If they want to out me, let them be. If it helps reveal the killer in the end, I don’t mind.”

“Akaashi, don’t be an idiot,” Osamu snarled as Atsumu laughed, “See? He’s willing to confess for his crimes now so why don’t we just let him take a little walk in outer space and solve this damn problem?” Atsumu reached to snatch Akaashi’s arm when a black-gloved hand landed on his, Atsumu’s eyes widening when he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi, the one person who hated being touched or touching people in the entire galaxy, holding onto his freaking arm before beginning to drag him to the airlock.

“Oi, Omi-kun! What the hell are you doing?!” Atsumu yelled as he struggled, Sakusa not relenting as he snapped, “Trying to save our asses.”

“Hey come on! I’m your boyfriend! As if I would go killing others and you!”

“For the fact you keep throwing fingers at people, I find it rather suspicious,” Sakusa muttered as he slammed a hand onto the panel, the airlock whooshing open as Atsumu gave a yell, “Hey, let’s talk about this, alright! I swear I am not the…. OMI!!!” Atsumu’s voice was lost in the winds of outer space as his body floated beyond. Osamu didn’t even feel an ounce of remorse as his twin’s body floated in outer space, his face contorted in a yell as he drifted off.

Not too long after, a revelation was revealed when they found Hinata standing over Sakusa, a knife dripping with his blood in hand as Sakusa grunted. He had already lost an arm and was bleeding profusely, his remaining arm clutching the other as Osamu ran towards him.

When Sakusa had called him for help, he prayed that the killer wouldn’t be Akaashi. He had his eye on him the entire time, making sure he was actually one of them. He had always been doing his duties, never once disappearing off the map so please…

“Hinata… why?” Osamu whispered as Hinata turned to face him. the tangerine gave an eerie smile as he held up the knife before plunging it into Sakusa’s throat, the crewmember choking on his own blood as he clawed weakly at the weapon.

“I just want to survive. Sorry, Osamu-san,” Hinata grinned as he plucked the knife from Sakusa’s throat, blood gushing from the wound as he slumped against the wall. Soon after, his breathing stopped, onyx eyes staring into nothingness as Osamu backed against the wall, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to find a way to kill him.

Shit, how could he kill Hinata? He had been like a brother to him, a comrade. Hinata had always been the life of the team, the baby whom everyone pampered and always strived to be the best in the crew. How did he turn into a maniacal monster who killed every single one of his teammates?

“Sorry, Osamu-san. But I have to do this,” Hinata whispered as he lunged for him, Osamu rolling out of the way as the tangerine collided with the wall. Osamu frantically scrambled to his feet as he dashed down the corridor, passing past the long window looking out into space as he spoke into his commlink, praying Akaashi was hearing him right now and somewhere nearby to assist him.

“Keiji, where are you?”

“I’m in Sector 2 repairing some panels. Are you ok, you sound very…”

“Hinata is the killer and he’s trying to kill me!” Osamu yelled as he turned a corner, Hinata’s sing song voice floating behind him as cold sweat ran down his back.

“Come out come out wherever you are! Let’s be friends and let me kill you so we can end this damn game!” Hinata yelled as Osamu panted, Akaashi speaking into the commlink as he instructed him on where to turn. Osamu didn’t think twice about following his orders, moving down corridors and barely managing to open doors until he finally managed to reach the docks, his legs trembling as he gasped for breath. He slowly turned to see Hinata approaching him, his orange jumpsuit bright as the sun and now stained with blood as red flashed in Hinata’s eyes, his knife dripping with blood as his lip curled.

“Sorry, Osamu-san,” Hinata grinned when he stumbled, his knife dropping to the ground as he turned to see Akaashi standing behind him, a long pipe in hand as Hinata snarled, “Akaashi-san, why you…”

“Now!” Akaashi yelled as Osamu slammed a fist onto the panel, the door whooshing open as Hinata let out a scream. Osamu held onto the side as Hinata was sucked through the doors, Osamu slamming a hand onto the panel to shut it as he slumped to the ground, all the wind knocked out of his lung as he saw Hinata floating in a distance. The orange tangerine was trying to scream and kick, his movements growing sluggish before he finally stopped moving.

Osamu groaned as he slowly picked himself up, his body aching from running so much when a sign appeared in the air. Large red letters appeared before his eyes in capital letters, Osamu’s heart flying with happiness as he read, “Hinata was an imposter.”

“Good! Now we can get off this shit place!” Osamu groaned when he felt something stabbing his back. Warm liquid began to drip down his jumpsuit as he gasped, his body growing cold as he turned to face his fiancé, a cold look in his steely blue eyes as he pulled out the bloody knife from his back.

“Keiji, why…” he whispered as he slowly stumbled along the deck. His body connected with the long window overlooking the stars and darkness, once a view he had always wished to see and now, a curse.

“Don’t you know that imposters can hide in the vents? It’s a very interesting method to stay alive. Not to mention it was so easy manipulating the system to make you guys think I was doing work,” Akaashi hummed as he twirled the knife in his hand, Osamu’s body growing weaker as he stuttered, “Keiji… you don’t have to do this.”

“Sorry, Mya-sam. If I don’t do this, we will all die. And I very much want to live.” Osamu’s heart sank as he reached out to touch his fiance’s face. His hand touched the plastic covering the man’s face, his thumb trying to stroke his cheek as Osamu’s knees grew weaker. He stumbled forward, Akaashi catching him in his arms as Osamu chuckled, “If you want to kill me, make it quick. I don’t want to suffer like this anymore.”

If he had to die, at least it would be in the hands of the man he loved.

“Sorry, Osamu,” Akaashi whispered as he plunged the knife into Osamu’s gut, Osamu choking on blood as he felt his body growing cold. Akaashi didn't show a hint of remorse as Akaashi plunged the knife into his gut deeper for good measure, his eyes never leaving Osamu's face even as his fiance stumbled. He no longer felt the pain of the knife in his stomach as he slumped against Akaashi, his eyes moving to focus on Akaashi’s face even as his vision began to fade before moving to press his forehead against Akaashi the best he could.

“I love you, Keiji. I love you so, so much.” Akaashi didn’t reply as Osamu slumped to the ground, his body colliding with the hard metal of the ground as his world faded into darkness.

YOU ARE DEAD.

AKAASHI KEIJI IS THE WINNER.

…

“Keiji, why did you have to be the imposter and kill me?!” Osamu whined as he dropped his phone onto the couch. His fiancé was lounging on their love seat, a small smile creeping on his face as he pushed up his glasses against his face. Osamu regretted not having paid attention to what Akaashi was doing the entire time they were playing Among Us with the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals as part of them trying to trend on Twitter. Hinata had discovered the game a week prior and played it with the rest of the Karasuno gang and proposed the idea of having a live stream event where fans could watch them play against each other in the game. Osamu never thought the tangerine would be so brutal in the game and that he would go around killing everyone.

“Sorry love. But I was just trying to win,” Akaashi grinned as Osamu plodded towards him and collapsed into his lap. Akaashi sighed as he threaded his fingers through Osamu’s hair, the onigiri seller giving out a small whine as he reached to give Akaashi’s cheek a squeeze.

“Remind me never to play Among Us with you. I swore I had my heart broken when I found out my fiancé literally stabbed me in the back!”

“You had fun though, didn’t you?”

“Well… it was fun to see Tsumu getting his ass thrown into space by Sakusa.”

**Meanwhile in a flat at the other side of the city…**

“Omi-kun, why the hell did you kill me off?!” Atsumu yelled as he flung his headset against his boyfriend. Sakusa didn’t even flinch as he continued to play the game, still in the running for winning as Atsumu pouted. He was now a ghost drifting across the ship, a shadow of his former self who had nothing to live for.

“Yo, Tsumtsum! Welcome to the dead side!” Bokuto grinned as he waved him over. The owlish man was grinning a lot despite the fact he was dead and out of the running for the past hour, having had just been communicating with the other dead players on Discord. Meian was pissed off he got killed off by Akaashi of all people and Inunaki was too traumatised to ever play it again (how could you guys throw me off the ship suspecting me of murder???!)

“So who killed you Bokkun?’

  
“Ah, it was Akaashi! It's actually really cool since that just took off the suspicion from him since no one thinks that he would kill me. Although it sucks to be out of the game so soon…” Bokuto groaned as Atsumu pressed his hands against his face, watching as his boyfriend continued to play crewmember on his phone.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

Half an hour later, Sakusa’s ghost was bumping into Atsumu as the fox setter grinned, his boyfriend pulling a scowl as he snarled, “I would still kill you again if I had the chance.”

Twitter ended up getting blown up with a million and one memes of Atsumu getting thrown into space by Sakusa and Osamu and Akaashi trending as one of the cutest and hottest couples in Japan.

Of course, Atsumu wasn’t pleased that his own twin had back stabbed him but on the bright side, Sakusa considered them being engaged if he knew how to shut up and not blow up Twitter with spamming his brother with curses and insults.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this random shit haha!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!


End file.
